Jaina Solo
Jaina Fel '''(nee '''Solo) is a fictional character and protagonist in the Star Wars expanded universe, created by Timothy Zahn, appearing first in The Last Command, released in the mid-1990s. She is the eldest child and only daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, twin sister of Jacen and the sister of Anakin Solo. Through her mother, she was the niece of Luke SKywalker and Mara Jade and only known granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. She is also the grandaughter of Jaina and Jonash Solo. Role in the Legends Jaina was born at the end of the Thrawn Trilogy five minutes before her twin, Jacen. She and her brother were twins like their mother and uncle were. Jaina and Jacen, later their younger brother, Anakin Solo was raised by Winter, an old friend of Leia Organa Solo. They considered Winter their mother but not Leia at all. Jaina and Jacen reunited with their family after the birth of her younger brother, Anakin Skywalker. Their parents visited less often and the were relocated to another world. Physical appearance Jaina is a striking resemblence to her mother. She also inherited her brown hair from her mother an dmaternal grandmother, even having the same chocolate brown eye color with her father and mother, and Maternal grandmother. Powers and abilities * The Force: 'Being part of the SKywalker family line and the granddaughter of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker and daughter of Leia Organa, Jaina was immensly powerful in the Force, as equally strong with her brothers, uncle, mother, and grandfather. Relationships Family Jacen Solo As children, Jacen and Jaina were very close to one another and hid together with their adopted mother, Winter Celchu. They teased each other like any other brother or sister does with their siblings, but loved each other nonetheless. She first sensed her brother fell into the darkness after he kicked her out of the Galactic Alliance for not destroying a dismantled ship. After Jacen fell to the dark side and took on the name Darth Caedus, Jaina no longer considered Jacen her brother, including when he killed their aunt, Mara Jade Skywalker. After she kills Jacen ehr own brother, Jaina feels his death through their twin thought with him as Jacen not Darth Caedus. Parents Leia is Jaina's mother. At first, Jaina was not acceptable of her mother and disregarded as Leia as her mother. They were close, but not as close as Jaiana was with her father. Leia also loved Jaina and sent her away to protect Jaina and her brothers. Only Winter was considered her mother, because she raised Jaina and her brothers for most of their life. Later on in her life, Jaina soon came to love her for who she was, eventually called Leia "Mom". Leia also learned to be a mother and also had to be at another duties as responsibilities as Minister of State of the New Republic. She also had supported her mother during the Rogue Squadron. When her mother was injured, Jaina used the Force to help her mother walk because her legs were both broken. Once, Jaina had been conflicted and confided her troubles with her mother. Jaina will always love her mother and they have a strong bond as Jaina grew older. '''Han Solo is '''Jaina's father. Han and Jaina were close as she grew older, and began to take exactly after her father.She became a very good pilot and mechanic, that her and Han started growing close to each other. SHe also called him Dad. Han even gave Jaina a hyperdrive as a gift. Han also later gave her a Z-95 Headhunter called the Crystal. He named jaina after his late mother, Jaina Solo I. Luke Skywalker ''"I name you the Sword of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life, and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast." —Luke to Jaina Jaina especially loved her uncle and called him "Uncle Luke" . He later gave her the title "Sword of the Jedi". Luke also worried for his niece's safety before she could walk, fearing the Dark Side would reach her and her brothers. Once, Luke was in an accident and Jaina worried that Luke would not live. With her brothers Jaina was later relieved when Luke was slowly recovering from his illness. She, along with Jacen, had especially practiced their techniques on their uncle's lightsaber. She even refused to believe that Luke, along with their parents died in aself-proclaimed earth quake. Mara Jade Skywalker Mara was Jaina's aunt, and Jaina loved Mara very much. Not onlyu were they aunt and niece, but also Master and apprentice during the New Jedi Order. Like every other member in the force, Jaina felt the death of Mara through the terrible fate, but was unaware her brother, Jacen had killed her. Jagged Fel Jaina and her future husband, Jag Fel first met during the Yuuzhan Vong War. She did accept the fact that Jagged and her were in love with each other and then Jaina hid it no longer: she admitted that she was in love with him. He even snuck into her rooms just so he can kiss her before going away. They were strained away from each other, but Jaina noted their relationship soon became a problem. Jag was also jealous that Jaina and Zekk were romantically involved, forcing a love triangle between the two. After the Second Civil War, Jaina and Jagged formed a secret relationship. They eventually married and at least had one son and many descendants to follow after. Lando Calrissian Lando was an old family friend of hte Solos. Even though he wasn't biologically related to them, Jaina still affectionately called him "Uncle". Lando apparently wanted to spoil the children by inviting Jaina, her brother and their friends to Cloud City, to try out the SkyCenter Galleria Amusement Park Zekk At first, Jaina was smitten with this young man when they first met on Coruscant. She would never stop thinking about him, even when he attended Shadow Academy. Zekk was over her in a milisecond, as their romantic interest didn't last long. The two of them stayed friends though, and Jaina accepted this fate. When she learned Zekk and Taryn were engaged, Jaina was happy for him. Etymology * The female name "Jaina" is of Hebrew origin, meaning "God is gracious". * Jaina has 22 variations: Jane, Jaine, Jan, Jana, Janae, Jania, Janica, Janina, Janine, Janka, Janna, Janny, Jany, Jayna, Jayne, Jinna, Joana, Joanna and Juana, Jainee, Jayni and Jaynie. * '''Sword of the Jedi, a name given to her by Luke Skywalker, her maternal uncle Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jed Knights of the New Order Category:New Republican Category:Coruscant inhabitant Category:Solo family Category:Skywallker family Category:House of Organa Category:Gama family Category:Naberrie family Category:Legends character Category:Characters Created by Timothy Zahn Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Ancestors Category:Aunts Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Female characters Category:Chosen One descendants Category:Jedi Academy character Category:Young Jedi Knight Character Category:New Jedi Order character Category:Legacy of the Force character Category:Fate of the Jedi character Category:Fel dynasty